


Smutember 2018

by LdyFcknNoir, QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smutember 2018, Smutember 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyFcknNoir/pseuds/LdyFcknNoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: I finally get to participate in tumblr prompts, and I'm starting with Smutember!The prompts will NOT be stand alone, and I'll attempt to put a plot somewhere in there but I make no promises! I'm already behind but I'll do my best to catch up.Characters are aged-up. Written for Smutember 2k18 on tumblr. Any artwork attached will be courtesy of Quantum Chickpea, as we attempt to collab this shit together.





	1. Day One: Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I'm attempting to participate in my first tumblr prompt list. Characters are aged up and post reveal, drabbles will all be connected, however loosely that might be. Let's begin!  
> 

_Be on my balcony at eleven pm sharp, Kitty._

That one little text lit his world on fire. It was only noon, he wasn’t sure how the hell he was supposed to survive another eleven hours until he could see what his Purrincess had up her sleeve. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. He still had two classes to teach, plus a meeting with his father and Nathalie to discuss the upcoming months responsibilities. Even though he was out of college now and had been out of the house for over five years, his father still didn’t understand that he had his own life. Still tried to run his life from afar. Adrien probably would’ve been content to let him if a certain bluebell eyed, spotted heroine hadn’t come into his life.

His cock flexed in his slacks as his imagination ran away, picturing her greeting his superhero side totally naked, in only her mask, in so many different scenarios that he had to remain seated when his students started to trickle into the classroom so that he could get himself under control. It was going to be a long day.

_One hour left, Kitty._

His phone beeped as he got out of the shower. He had managed to make it through all his classes and his too long meeting with his father. After his classes were over she had started sending hourly reminder texts. He knew she was just being a tease, and he fully planned on making her pay for every single one.

He walked over to his dresser and put on his glasses to read the text. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to seeing which version of Marinette he was going to get. They had both been so busy lately that they hadn’t seen nearly enough of each other, and he loved it when she put her creative juices to work and thought of ways to counteract their busy lives. They had been together for seven years now and she still managed to surprise him. He threw on a white button down shirt and black slacks, forgoing a belt and shoes since he wouldn’t need them.

“Plagg!” his kwami had been grumbling all day about what was to come, but Adrien knew it was all superficial complaints. Marinette always made sure to take good care of Tikki and Plagg when they were…. Intimately acquainted with hers and Adrien’s alone time. Tikki still oohed and awwed over it, but Plagg was just over it.

The aforementioned kwami finally came floating out from the kitchen, leisurely licking a paw that was coated in camembert. “Kid, I’m not feeling so good. I think I’m gonna have to sit this one out.”

Adrien raised his eyebrow. This was a new one. He put on the most concerned face he could manage and turned to the lying kwami. “Oh no! Here, let me make you a small bed up! Since you aren’t well, we’ll make sure it’s nice and dark in here, so no TV. And we don’t want your stomach to be upset, so I’ll make sure you get only crackers from now on.” He strode towards his kwami intent on grabbing him and forcing him to sit in total silence and darkness if he was going to continue these ridiculous excuses.

“Uh… Actually, I think I’m feeling better. I’m ready to go if you are. Please don’t take my camembert awaaaaayyyy-” Rolling his eyes, Adrien called out his transformation and then bounded out the double doors connected to his bedroom that lead out to his balcony.

His suit felt extra restrictive as he navigated the short distance to his Lady’s apartment, he didn’t know if it was just Plagg being a little shit or because he knew Marinette had something in store for him. His eyes strained to catch anything out of the ordinary once her balcony was in sight, but it was dark as usual. She had it set up much like the space at her parents bakery was, but the lights were all turned off and it looked empty.

He vaulted onto it and put his baton in its spot at the small of his back. Marinette had left the floor length sheer curtain that usually covered the glass doors open, and the doors themselves were flung wide. Her apartment was also dark, and he found himself suddenly feeling awkward. Maybe she had fallen asleep? Maybe she had sent another message cancelling while he was on the way there? He stepped to the doors and knocked softly on the frame. “Princess?”

A shifting in the darkness, and then Tikki was flying out to join Chat with a big grin on her face. “Hey, Chat. Will you detransform? I’d like to take Plagg to have some fun of our own.” Her knowing smile set him at ease and before he could even utter his detransformation phrase, Plagg was pulling away from his ring. He watched as his kwami darted towards Tikki, totally ignoring his holder except for to throw over his shoulder “Bye, Kid! Don’t wait up!” before pulling Tikki out into the glittering nighttime.

Adrien smiled a very Chat-like smile as he watched Plagg nearly drag Tikki out into the night. His back was to his girlfriends darkened apartment, so a delicious chill rocketed up his spine when he heard a sultry voice call to him.

“Come in, Professor Agreste.”

 _Professor Agreste, is it?_ Goosebumps erupted along his arms as the anticipation started to build. He turned around and walked deeper into the apartment. He hesitated as he stood in the middle of Marinette’s open living room space. Her apartment was large, her craft room occupying one side of her apartment along with her kitchen space, her living room took up the middle space, while her bedroom and bathroom occupied the other side of the apartment. He hesitated, trying to decide which way to turn when he again heard her voice directing him.

“Please, come to my office.”

A feral smile lit his face as he stalked towards her craft room, intent on capturing her and making her pay for toying with him for so long. He pushed the door open and was abruptly dumbfounded. His cock flexed again as his eyes greedily took in the sight before him. Marinette had cleaned her cluttered craft room and fashioned it to resemble the office he had set up in his apartment. Her desk held her tablet and sketchbook, a neat stack of papers and nothing else. He was far more interested in the woman leaning against the desk though. She had piled her long hair into a sharp bun on top of her head. He couldn’t quite tell due to the darkness of the room, but it looked as if she had dark makeup surrounding her eyes and her lips were painted in a dark rouge. She had glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. He had never understood why his glasses were such a turn on for her, was always amazed exactly how amorous she would get when he would wear them to bed. Until now. Now, he understood perfectly. His eyes continued to trail down her body, greedily lapping up the almost indecently unbuttoned white blouse that was tied underneath her breasts, revealing her toned pale stomach. Her round ass leaned against the desk, a short pleated skirt barely covering her sex. It was every nerdy anime geeks wet dream, come to life right before his very eyes.

He started forward, crossing the room in a few strides of his long legs. Before he could reach his destination, however, her arms that had been casually leaning against the desk suddenly moved. Adrien registered that a narrow strip of medal had been whipped up across his chest, barring him from coming any further. _She even thought to get a pointer, god I love this woman._ He raised his hands in a sign of submission and stepped back, his gaze locking on her bluebell eyes hidden behind the frames. He wanted her so badly it hurt, but he also wanted to see how far he could push her in the game she was playing.

“I’ve called you here to discuss a very important matter, Professor Agreste. I’d offer you a place to sit, but I’d rather have you standing if you don’t mind.”

She started forward, walking towards him like an alley cat on the prowl, and he would happily surrender to being her plaything if she so wished. She walked around him, trailing her hand across his bicep before sliding it along the curve of his shoulder and down his spine. He continued to look forward, every fiber of his being concentrating on restraining himself from taking her. He cleared his throat, not missing the light chuckle from behind him, before he spoke for the first time since he entered the apartment. “I don’t mind standing if it pleases you, Professor Dupain-Cheng. What matter do you wish to discuss with me?” He shuddered as he felt her breasts press against his back as she leaned in close to his ear to speak softly in his ear.

“I believe you’ve been engaging in some inappropriate behavior during office hours.”

His eyes nearly rolled back as her sweet breath caressed the shell of his ear. He strove to focus on the game, on the path she was leading him down, but it was so hard when she was teasing him so. Still, he was a stubborn man, and he would outlast her and her game if it was the last thing he did. He would try to beat her at it, too. He slid his hands into his pockets, still facing frontward as he responded. “I have no idea what you mean, Professor Dupain-Cheng. What basis do you have for this allegation?” He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, watching as she moved back towards her desk with a serious face. She leaned back her ass against the lip of the desk once more before reaching up and pulling her glasses off. She put the tip of one arm of her glasses between her red lips, worrying it with her teeth as she leaned forward slightly. Her other arm crossed underneath her breasts to grasp her elbow as she took a long moment to string him along even further. His cock ached at this point, confined against his body in his black boxer briefs. His eyes focused on the way her lips wrapped around the end of her glasses, his brain supplying the image of her lips wrapped around something else entirely.

“Hmm. I have a written statement, but I think it would be easier if I just _showed_ you.”

 _Finally._ His arms twitched as she moved forward again, placing the glasses back on her face before sauntering up to him and stepping into his personal space. She stood on her toes to bring her lips up to his, and he finally permitted himself to lean down to close the remaining distance. Before his lips could meet hers, she pulled back to look at him one last time. “This is merely for demonstration purposes, Professor. Don’t let it go to your head.” She accented her last words with a firm grip of her tiny hand cupping his obvious erection through his slacks. He couldn’t take it anymore. He brought his hand up to cup her face as he sought her lips. She pulled him in for a searing kiss, her tongue immediately seeking entrance that he granted without hesitation. While their tongues battled for dominance, his hands wove into her hair and pulled it out of it’s severe hairstyle to let it flow down her shoulders. Her hands worked on the front of his slacks, unbuttoning them before slipping between his heated skin and his boxer briefs to finally press against his rock hard shaft. He moaned as her nails lightly scratched his length as she freed it from it’s confines. Her hands eased his underwear and slacks down to fully free him, squeezing his ass before returning to his cock. She broke their kiss off.

“I’ve been told that you’ve been accepting…. _Extra curricular projects_ to help students boost their grades. Something like this….” her lips trailed down neck, only stopping to nip and suck a mark into his pulse point before she pulled away again. He groaned at the loss. “And you’ll accept this…” She started to unbutton his shirt while her lips continued their path downwards, her kisses lighting a fire that shot straight to his groin like a match to a line of gasoline. Once his shirt was unbuttoned all the way, she popped her ass out as she straightened back up, earning another moan from her boyfriend. She eased his shirt off his shoulders, her hands following it down the length of his arms until it fell to the floor. He was lightly panting by this point, so riled up it was nearly painful. She didn’t fail to notice his predicament, so she leaned into him again to capture his lips once more. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her ass as she continued to ravage his lips. He took the cue and squeezed his hands, delighting in the low moan that escaped Marinette’s lips.

Without warning, she hiked a leg up and wrapped it around his waist. His grip adjusted, his hands sliding down to hold her up as she ground against his shaft. His moan was strangled as he realized she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her skirt. Her wet pussy slid up his cock, coating it with the evidence of what the roleplaying was doing to her. He bent down slightly to grasp her other ass cheek so that she could wrap both legs around his waist. She bit his lower lip, pulling it out as he moaned at the sensation of her wet sex sliding against his aching cock. He had already resigned himself to losing the game, reduced to begging her. He tilted his head forward to rest their foreheads together. “My… ah… My Lady… I need you… Purrlease…” She captured his lips again, slipping her tongue into his mouth to run along his. She pulled away a moment later, gasping for air. His lips trailed down her neck, lavishing it with love bites and marks and earning a loud moan from Marinette. He thought she was going to give in and grant him his wish, until he tried to line himself up to rock into her. Once she realized what he was about to do, she pushed away and unwrapped her legs. He set her down with a frustrated groan.

“Patience, Professor Agreste. I haven’t even gotten to the most serious of the accusations. Will you hear me out?”

He could hear the double meaning in her words, asking for permission to continue playing the game. He had no doubt that if he said no, that if he wanted to take her right now, she would allow him to do just that. But he also knew that she had tailored this entire experience to relax both of them, and he wanted to reward her thoughtfulness. She was always thinking of ways to make his life better, to take the stress of his burdens away as much as she could. He loved the way she took care of him after all these years. And so he pushed down the need to push her against the desk and slam into her. “I will.” Her answering smile was radiant. She pulled him in for another searing kiss before releasing him once more.

“Thank you. I’m sure all this interrogating is wearing down on you, please, feel free to sit on my desk.”

She walked backwards, pulling him with her as she kissed him once again. Their lips moved against each other as she slowly spun around to where he was able to lean back onto the edge of the desk. Her lips left his as her hands pushed his slacks and underwear down the rest of the way. She crouched down and lightly pushed him back to where he was leaning against the lip of the desk as she had been when he first walked in. She helped him step out of his pants and underwear before kicking them back to join his discarded shirt. Her nails run up the inside of his legs, from his ankles up to the inside of his thighs. She remained crouched as she cast a sultry look up at him before wrapping a hand around his leaking cock and pumping him a couple of times. His eyes remained on hers as he moaned, his lips parted in desire for the woman kneeling before him, looking at him like he was the most important person in the world.

He was still slick from her juices, so her hand slid deliciously against his hard shaft as she worked him. After another moment of their silent battle of wills, she continued to watch him through heavy lidded eyes as she put her tongue against the base of him and trailed it upwards to the head. He broke their gaze, throwing his head back and letting out a loud moan. She allowed herself a small smile before she grasped him firmly at the hilt and wrapped her lips around his head, flicking her tongue out to catch the precum leaking out. She hollowed out her cheeks and took him in until her mouth was filled with him. She could taste herself on his slick shaft, making the experience even more erotic for her. What she couldn’t fit in her mouth was taken care of by her nimble hands wringing him so thoroughly that he was sure he wouldn’t make it much longer. His eyes slipped closed and his hands automatically buried themselves into her hair as she started to bob up and down. He strained to not grip her hair and guide her motions, choosing instead to verbalize his approval. “Ah.. ah.. I’ll bump your grade up… Just.. don’t stop… pro- professor. I- I confess… You caught me… Mmmmm. What’s my punishment?” Words were quickly deserting him as the pressure built at the base of his spine, his thoughts skittering around each pump of her mouth and hands. He wanted to warn her that he was about to cum, but the words caught in his throat, instead coming out as a strangled moan. He was almost there, about to let go-

And then her hands and mouth were gone. His eyes popped open in shock. He felt the intense pressure around his cock start to ebb away as she stood. Her knowing gaze made him narrow his eyes. She had won and he knew it, but he wasn’t going to let her just walk away with her prize. Before he could start forward on his own to punish her, she grabbed his hand and smiled innocently up at him.

“Let’s discuss your punishment in _our_ office.”

His smile turned wicked as he pulled her to him and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked in surprise, laughingly protesting as he carried her across the living room to the bedroom beyond. He had to repay her for this, and he had a few ideas on how he wanted to thank her for the fantasy roleplaying for foreplay.

 


	2. Day Two: The Morning After

Marinette stirred, feeling warmth against her back as she cracked her eyes open. Weak morning light was filtering in her window through her red curtains. She listened for a moment, focusing on the slow and steady breaths of the man behind her. She had worn him out last night, making sure that _all_ of his stress was relieved before allowing him to pull her into their normal sleeping position. For being the morning after such intense lovemaking, she was surprised how her little her muscles ached. Her body was stiff, the muscles that did ache only ached in the best way possible. She worked on easing her way out of his loose embrace without waking him, intent on taking a shower and getting breakfast started before rousing him. He had been working overtime lately, trying to juggle his teaching schedule, modeling and photoshoots, as well as his superhero duties. She had tried to convince him that he didn’t need to do so much, that his father would live if he told him _no_ every so often, but he had always strove to make his father proud so he shrugged it off. He had been doing it for years, this wasn’t any different than that.

Only it was. She was hoping that he would propose soon, so that she could start planning their wedding. She had already been working on her wedding gown in secret, making sure it was zipped into a plain white dress bag to preserve its shape while not giving away what it was. She was sure that he wouldn’t ever have any reason to dig in the back of her closet, but just in case he did it wouldn’t be revealed. Alya had laughed long and loud at her for jumping the gun before becoming her partner in crime once again. She would text when Adrien was with Nino and about to be home, or guard her craft room door while Mari worked on it, in case Adrien showed up for a surprise visit. Marinette didn’t want to add anymore stress to his life by pressing him to get married, but she wasn’t getting any younger and she was starting to get concerned that he didn’t want to get married at all. He hadn’t so much as uttered one word about it, even when Alya would try to subtly prod him about it.

She padded quietly to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the water so it could start heating up while she reviewed herself in the mirror. Adrien was a little rougher than usual when his stress levels were high, and it looked like this time was no exception. Most of the marks were in areas that would be covered by clothes, but a few would need to either be covered or very strategic wardrobe selections if she decided to go out in public today. She didn’t mind the marks, in fact she loved that after all this time he still found her every bit as desirable as he did when they first started dating. She snapped out of her thoughts as steam started to billow around her. She stepped into the hot water and let it slowly relax her tense muscles, letting her mind go blank as she decompressed before starting her day.

Once she was clean and dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and gray leggings, she crept back into her bedroom to check on her sleeping soulmate. His glasses were still sitting on the nightstand along with his phone. He had started having issues seeing far away after they graduated high school, and his father had fought long and hard to try and force him into getting laser surgery. Adrien was absolutely adamant about not having the surgery, and it was so rare that he stood his ground against his father that Marinette was pretty sure it shocked his father into complacency. She made sure to reward him for that decision repeatedly, because she really did love his nerdy professor look he had with his glasses on. She smiled softly as she watched him sleep, his blonde hair messy and hanging in his eyes. She could see Plagg tucked underneath Adrien’s chin, it had become Plagg’s favorite place to sleep in recent years. She wished that she could capture a picture of it, and not for the first time. Tikki was an early riser, so she was likely already out in the living room or kitchen waiting for her holder to appear.

Marinette slipped out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly so that her sleeping loved ones wouldn’t be disturbed. She walked to her balcony doors and drew the curtains back, basking in the morning sunlight that poured in. She turned around, seeing that Tikki was on the back of the couch pillow looking at her holder with a loving smile. She walked over to her kwami, picking her up and kissing her forehead before smiling warmly down at her. She couldn’t imagine a life without Tikki’s presence; her calm demeanor to Mari’s daily panic attacks, her encouraging words to quell Marinette’s worries. Tikki had become an integral part of Marinette’s life, just as Plagg had become inseparable from his holder. Tikki had recently told her that this was the longest her and Plagg had been in use in almost two hundred years. Tikki appreciated the time with Plagg that Marinette and Adrien’s relationship afforded. Marinette considered them a family of four, and had for years. She lifted Tikki to her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

“Cookies?” Marinette always asked Tikki what she preferred for breakfast, and while the answer was usually yes to cookies, sometimes Tikki would join Marinette and Adrien in their breakfast choices. Apparently this was one of those times, because Tikki just shook her head.

Marinette usually made the same thing each time Adrien was going to be around in the morning, and Tikki liked the change in pace every now and then. Marinette started to get out everything she needed to make Adrien’s pain au chocolat, taking care to not bang around too loudly and disturb him or Plagg. She hummed to herself as she lost herself in breakfast preparations. Exchanging words with Tikki every now and then, but overall just wrapped up in her own thoughts as she made breakfast.

She was standing at the stove humming when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Adrien dropped his chin on her shoulder and hummed along with her for a moment while she worked the hot surface. When she took off her pink oven mitt, she turned in his arms and looked up into his emerald gaze. She still got a thrill of anticipation each time he got close, as if her body couldn’t handle being around him without expressing her love for everything about the man. “Hi.” She smiled softly as she greeted him, her heart already bursting with all the love she had for him.

“Hi.” He leaned down and brushed their noses together before placing a light kiss on her lips. She chased him as he straightened back up, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck and standing on her toes to bring their lips together again. He tilted his head, and suddenly deepened the kiss. He tasted minty, which meant he had been up long enough to go to the bathroom.

After she pulled away before she could get totally lost in him, she smoothed his bangs out of his eyes before saying softly, “I hope I didn’t wake you.”

“You didn’t. I slept wonderfully. Thank you for last night. I needed it.” Adrien gazed into her eyes, trying to convey his gratefulness for her being in his life. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. In the stormy sea of his life, she was his beacon of light, guiding him home from being adrift. He would yell it from the rooftops if she would let him, but she had chased him down more than once when he tried. He revelled in moments like this, when it was just them living a quiet life together. He watched as the blush spread across her cheeks at his reminder.

She giggled and turned around to finish her preparations for their breakfast, shooing him away as he hovered. She sent him off to get the table prepared and take care of Plagg’s breakfast while she finished up.

Ten minutes later, they were at her dining room table enjoying a quiet breakfast.

 


	3. Day Three: Restrained

“Don’t move, Princess.” Adrien purred in Marinette’s ear as he slipped the length of silk over her eyes. Her lips parted as her sight was taken away from her, leaving her to rely on her other senses for the duration of the exquisite torture Adrien had planned for her.

She was sitting on Adrien’s enormous bed, clad in only a black button down shirt of his. The ends of it tickled her thighs, brushing against her already overheated skin. He had invited her over for dinner at the end of the work week since they hadn’t seen each other in almost two weeks. Her mind skimmed over the last time they were together, the roleplay foreplay and then the morning after that turned into the next evening together as well. He had wanted to pamper her, but their schedules kept conflicting each time they tried to plan something. She missed him terribly during their busy seasons, but it was just part of it. She was working on the spring line, designing outfit after outfit to meet all of her deadlines at work. She had climbed the ranks of _Gabriel_ quickly, and as such her workload reflected that status. Even Gabriel Agreste himself visited her office often to see what ideas she was working on and to offer advice and critiques. Adrien had been equal parts blown away and intensely proud that she had earned his respect. She had worried that he might resent her for it, but he was nothing but supportive.

And now said supportive man was sitting behind her, his chest pressed against her back as he made sure that her blindfold wouldn’t slip down during their activities. She felt each spot he touched or pressed against as if it was a livewire. She felt the bed shift and the loss of his warmth as he moved out from behind her. She cocked her head as she heard a great deal of shuffling and then his lips were on hers, effectively distracting her from thinking about anything else.

He ran the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip before grabbing it with his teeth. He pulled it and then trailed his lips down her throat, nudging her chin up so that he had a clear path to continue pressing his lips along her skin. He reached the dip in her collarbone, flicking his tongue out and earning a gasp from the blindfolded woman in front of him. He moved his lips over to her pulse point, sucking a mark into her skin as his hands worked on the buttons of her shirt. He loved it when she would lounge around his apartment in his clothes, there was something so intimate about it. Once all the buttons on her shirt were undone, he pulled away to observe his girlfriend.

Her head was thrown back, her kiss swollen lips parted in as she gasped for air. Her hands were clenching the dark gray comforter, still supporting her weight. His shirt hung off of her, revealing a strip of skin from the hollow of her throat down. Still not enough for his taste. He leaned forward, pushing the shirt off her shoulders until it pooled around her clenched hands. His fingertips brushed down her arms until he reached her hands. He allowed her to move her hands and free herself from the shirt entirely; but instead of tossing it off the bed, he moved it to the side and grabbed her hands. Holding her wrists in one hand, he raised her hands above her head and lightly pushed her until she fell backwards. He didn’t give her any time to protest before his lips were on hers again, ravishing her mouth while his hands worked to use the discarded shirt to bind her hands together. He pulled away from her to pull on the knotted shirt to make sure it could handle her movements without coming undone, but not so tight as to hurt her delicate hands. Once he was assured that all was in order, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, feeling her shiver as his lips barely grazed the shell of her ear. “Don’t let your restraints come loose, Princess. Keep your hands up there like a good girl and I’ll reward you.”

Her legs came up around him, locking his hips in place as she turned her head towards his voice. “You’d better hurry up, Chaton. My patience isn’t going to last forever, and you might find _yourself_ restrained if you don’t get started.”

He chuckled. Even blinded and tied up, she was still a hundred percent in control of her situation. “Of course, My Lady.” And then her lips were busy battling for dominance with his as he used his free movement to his advantage. A hand trailed down and brushed against the underside of her breast, causing her back to arch as she searched for his touch. He obliged her by running his finger over her peaked nipple before he gently tweaked it. She whined at his gentleness so he palmed her, rolling the peaked flesh between his forefinger and thumb. She threw her head back once more as his lips left hers to wrap around her pert nipple. With his hand once more freed up as his mouth worked each breast over, he once again continued to lower it until he was dipping a finger into her heated sex. Her wetness quickly coated his finger as he ran it down her slit before coming back up to circle her swollen bundle of nerves.

She was panting in earnest now, tossing her head back and forth as she writhed underneath his skillful touches. He pulled away from her breast to watch her as he dipped a finger inside of her before pulling it back out and circling her clit once more. When her hands remained firmly above her head, he rewarded her by seating his finger fully inside of her before pulling it back out. The symphony of her moans filled his spacious bedroom as he pumped in and out. She moved, trying to chase his finger each time he pulled it out, and so he added a second finger. He flipped his hand around and crooked the fingers inside of her. She bowed upward and her hands moved downwards before she was able to slam them back onto the bed. Unfortunately, Adrien was well aware of his Lady and her reactions, so she was caught immediately.

He removed his fingers and leaned away until he was no longer touching her anywhere. “Tsk tsk, m’Lady. You moved. I guess we’ll have to teach you a lesson.” He watched as her body shuddered at the implication.

“Please…” Marinette moaned as she tried to brush any part of her body she could against his. He shuffled away until he was standing at the end of the bed. She stilled as she sensed that he was no longer near her. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the end of the bed, crouching down and placing a leg over each of his shoulder. He didn’t give her a chance to think before he was plunging his tongue inside of her, lapping at her like the an alley cat lapping at a warm bowl of milk. He ran his tongue up her slit, circling her clit before sucking it into his mouth. She nearly howled as he attacked her sensitive bundle of nerves. She had always been very vocal during their lovemaking, a fact that she was always supremely embarrassed about. Adrien loved it. He loved the sense of gratification that came with knowing that he was the one doing that to her, that she didn’t make those sounds for any other person besides him. She always turned red as a brick when he told her so, and he would laugh and let her bury her face in his shoulder until she calmed down. But at the moment, she was clenching her knees around his head to lock him in place as she seized up before she was shuddering as her release took over. He lapped at her until she became boneless once again, removing her legs and leaning back as he wiped the back of his hand across his chin.

Truth be told it was almost as hard on him to continue teasing her as it was on her, because he just wanted to bury himself inside of her warm walls and let go. He watched as she came back down from her high, until her chest was breathing normally again and her hands were no longer gripping his comforter like it was the only thing tying her to this earth.

“Adrien?” Her head cocked to the side as she tried to figure out if he had left totally or not.

With a knowing smile on his face despite the fact that she couldn’t see it, he leaned over her. “Yes, baby?”

Her smile was breathtaking and his cock flexed at her words. “Remove the shirt, please.”

He tried not to appear too eager as he reached up and maneuvered the shirt until it fell away from her wrists. Inspecting them for red marks, he kissed each one in approval when he found none. He lifted her head up so he could start working on the knot behind her head to release her blindfold, but she moved out of his grasp.

“Leave the blindfold.”

 


	4. Day Four: "Take off your panties."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both of us are absolutely exhausted and running off of three hours sleep each, so if there are errors or mistakes in this chapter, please have mercy on us. We are le tired.

“Take off your panties.” Adrien leaned away from Marinette to see her reaction to his suggestion. He had to cancel one of his classes for some big meeting with his father at _Gabriel_ headquarters. He honestly didn’t see why he needed to be there, he just sat in the room and nodded or shook his head along with all the other board members as his father grilled them about revenue, expenses, and the standards he holds _Gabriel_ to. But he would absolutely use the time to go visit his stunning girlfriend while he was there. She was in her element at work, doing ten different things at once while smiling and encouraging others to keep trying their best. He had leaned against her open office door as she slaved over her sketchbook, furiously mapping out lines as inspiration hit her. It was only when her computer made the e-mail notification alert sound did she finally look up and see him standing there with a loving smile on his face. She had grinned back at him and beckoned him inside as she stood up. He had stepped in and closed the door without hesitation as she came around her desk to greet him properly. He proceeded to wrap her in his embrace and kiss her senseless, and that was how they were when he made his proposition.

She squeaked and broke away from him, playfully slapping his chest as she shook her head.

“Absolutely not! I’m not risking my job for you, _matou_! Anyone could walk in-” she cut off and narrowed her eyes as Adrien looked at her with artfully devastated green eyes, biting his bottom lip.

“Awww, c’mon Princess. Please?” He smiled hopefully at her, like her decision could make or break the rest of his day. He ran a hand through his hair.

“You’re modelling at me! Quit modelling at me!” She accused him, pushing him away by his nose. He grabbed her hand before she could pull it away again, pressing his lips to her knuckles as his eyes smouldered at her. He didn’t respond except to drop his shoulders and release her hand.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I’ll go.” He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before turning away to head back to her door.

She bit her lip in indecision, knowing he was playing her and yet still not being able to handle the defeated set of his shoulders as he walked away. She reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him stumbling back to her. She looked into his emerald gaze as she made her mind up. “Alright, Kitty. But this is a one time deal, and if this bug gets caught, I’m laying the blame on your shoulders.”

He whooped and picked her up, spinning her around as he beamed at her. “I knew you’d see things my way, Princess.” He rubbed his nose against hers as he pressed their foreheads together.

She rolled her eyes at him but smiled lovingly. He might be an alley cat, but he was her alley cat. And he didn’t get a chance to visit her at work very often, might as well reward him for making time to come see her after his big meeting. And it just so happened that she was wearing a loosely flowing navy blue dress that came to her knees, so it wasn’t like she would have a hard time readjusting if someone did interrupt them. And she needed to destress every bit as he did. While she loved her job, it still wore down on her as the day progressed each day. She leaned up to capture his lips once again, nibbling on his bottom lip before tracing it with her tongue. Once he let her in, she ran her tongue along his and tangled them together.

After a moment she pulled away, turning away and walking a couple of steps towards the windows lining the wall behind her desk. She worked on the 33rd floor, so she wasn’t concerned at all about people being able to see in. She stood with her back to Adrien, casting a sultry glance over her shoulder as she lifted the front end of her dress up. She hooked her thumbs into her pale pink panties and slid them down slowly, making sure to pop her ass out as she bent over to work them down her legs before letting them drop the rest of the way to the carpeted floor.

She bent down to pick them up and suddenly Adrien was there, his hands on her hips as he ground his hardness against her ass through the fabric of their clothes. She gasped and rolled her hips before standing straight again. She tilted her head to the side and reached her arms up to tangle them in Adrien’s hair as his hands held her against him and his mouth fastened on to her neck. She ran her fingers through his neatly combed hair, messing it up and causing Adrien to moan as she whispered his name.

He spun her around, capturing her lips in a heated kiss as she wrapped her leg around his leg. He started to fumble with the zip on his black skinny jeans as her hands went back around his neck to tug on the hair there. He had just gotten his pants unzipped when a knock sounded on Marinette’s closed office door. They sprang apart as if lit on fire, Adrien looking around frantically as Marinette scooped her panties up and shoved them into his hand. She pointed to her desk and mouthed, “Get under my desk.”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng? Do you mind if I come in?” Marinette nearly groaned out loud before she caught herself. _Of course_ Gabriel Agreste would want to speak with her as his son was making her all hot and bothered. Sometimes she wondered how she could’ve ever been chosen to be the embodiment of good luck. Her bad luck was epic in scope. Adrien dove under her desk and she barely had time to sit on the edge of her leather office chair before the door was opening and Gabriel was walking through the door. “Marinette? I sent you an e-mail to see if this was a good time or not, but you didn’t respond. I hope I’m not interrupting something important.”

She cleared her throat and tried to not act like that’s exactly what he was doing as she responded with a too bright smile. “Of course not, M. Agreste! I was just concentrating on the wardrobe selections I’m working on and how I can alter them to be more functional while maintaining their style. I’m sorry I didn’t catch your e-mail, you know how it is when your muse demands you listen.” She babbled on as she tried to think of ways to get rid of him as quickly as possible so she could escape the office for the day. She had a kitty to _pun_ ish for talking her into messing around at work. Her desk was a large, solid oak wood affair that was stained dark cherry. It was not opened underneath, and she did thank Tikki for that fact. Adrien would remain hidden as long as Gabriel did not come around into her personal space. Said kitty was crammed uncomfortably into the leg space underneath her desk and she could only pray that Gabriel wouldn’t walk around her desk.

“I thought we could discuss the upcoming fashion show and Adrien’s wardrobe in it, if you have a moment.” Gabriel pulled up a chair and looked at the young woman on the other side of the desk. He had come to respect her and her ability to pick out the perfect combinations of colors on his only son over the years. Her eye for fashion design was impeccable, but her knowledge of the best choices for his son’s wardrobe was almost better than his. Not that he’d ever mentioned that to her, but he acknowledged it nonetheless.

“O- of course. Which outfit would you like to discuss?” She strove to only let her slight stutter be the only outlying sign that the model in question had placed his hands between Marinette’s legs to spread them apart. She resisted at first, but when he persisted she gave in. She tried to concentrate as Gabriel launched into a detailed analysis of the collection that would be showcased, but it was hard to while Adrien walked his fingers up the inside of her thigh. She wanted to snap her legs shut and order him to stop. She wanted to kick _Gabriel Agreste_ out of her office so that she could either yell at or fuck his son. She wanted to finish what her and Adrien started by the window. Her mind ran a mile a minute as she pictured all these scenarios and she was so focused on them that she nearly jumped out of her skin as she felt Adrien’s tongue running up her slit as best he could from his position. As it was, she was unable to contain the small squeak that escaped her lips, causing Gabriel to pause in the middle of his opinion of a maroon leather jacket pairing.

“Are you alright, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel peered at her in concern.

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry, I thought I had to sneeze but at the last moment it went away. I’m sure you know how that goes.” Marinette mentally face palmed as she fired off her reassurances. This was _Gabriel Agreste_ , Marinette was fairly sure even his sneezes would be afraid of his reproach if they were unwarranted. Adrien apparently appreciated her quick thinking, because he wrapped his lips around her clit and flicked it with the tip of his tongue. She was a little better prepared for his attack this time around, so she was able to contain any embarrassing sounds she would normally make.

“Ah, yes I know what you mean. If you need to leave early to recuperate at home, just tell me and I’ll leave. I don’t want my top designer working too hard and neglecting her health.” Gabriel held up a hand to signal his understanding. He had found that Adrien was a lot more agreeable to his rigorous work schedule if Marinette remained happy. Gabriel’s relationship with his son was far from being fixed, as stubbornness ran strong through both Agreste men, often crippling any progress they made relationship-wise. But Marinette had come to be a sort of uniter of the family. She was a bridge to both men, who she had great respect for. Marinette had the unique ability to make everyone around her _want_ to be better, and Gabriel was no exception to that rule. He was proud of his son’s choice in his life partner. He had no idea why Adrien hadn’t proposed to her yet as head over heels he has been for the woman since high school. Looking at the young woman a little closer, he could see that her cheeks were tinged pink and she appeared to be having trouble breathing. Even though she had assured him that she was fine, he was concerned nonetheless and decided to wrap up their impromptu meeting for now. “Actually, I’ve just remembered that Nathalie scheduled a last minute meeting with a fabric outsourcer. If we could continue this conversation at a later time?”

“Of course, M. Agreste. I’m available whenever you require me.” Marinette hoped he wouldn’t comment on her not standing up to see him out. Adrien was doing his best to keep her distracted, he inserted a finger while his tongue was still working over her nub. It was taking an herculean effort for Marinette to remain composed at the hands of her skilled boyfriend who was _sin_ itself. Thankfully it seemed that Gabriel was content to let himself out of her office.

He hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, making a decision before turning around one last time before departing. “Marinette, you look unwell. Please take the rest of the day off and rest. Have Adrien take you home, I’m certain he’s still around the office. Let him take care of you. Feel better soon, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” And with those parting words he let himself out, pulling her office door closed once more.

Marinette was mystified at her boss's concern, but she didn’t dwell on it for more than a moment as Adrien took the opportunity now that they were free to ramp up his attack on her now dripping sex. She collapsed back deeper into her chair, rolling it out a little so that Adrien wasn’t quite as cramped. Her hands went into his hair as he inserted a second finger and crooked them inside of her, stroking her walls while his tongue lavished her swollen clit. She permitted herself to let out a quiet moan. “Ahhh... Ah.. Adrien. Mmmmm..” Her composure was quickly deserting her, and she bit down hard on the side of her hand to contain her enthusiastic vocaling.

“Cum for me, Princess.” The vibration of his words against her tormented flesh, coupled with the knowledge that they had successfully dodged being caught, finally sent Marinette spiraling over the edge as she came hard around her boyfriend’s fingers. He withdrew his fingers once she was done spasming around them, using his tongue to clean up any mess. As Marinette watched he inserted his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean with a wicked smile on his face. Once he was done he pushed her chair the rest of the way out and stood up. He offered her a hand to help her stand up, which she gladly took with a slow smile. He caught her as her knees nearly buckled, holding her against him. He offered her back her panties, but she just shook her head dazedly.

“Come on, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Your boss ordered me to take care of you, and I’m _up_ to the task. Let’s get out of here.”

Even though he was a naughty kitty, she wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

 


	5. Day Five: Giggles

“ _Oh my god…_ I can’t believe I let you talk me into that, Minou!” Marinette stumbled through Adrien’s front door, unable to get her giggles under control. Adrien had spent the whole car ride over making fun of his father and how he would’ve reacted if he knew his son was underneath her desk pleasuring her while he was talking about clothes. Marinette had been terrified at the time, but Adrien had made her see the humor in what happened.

Adrien pulled the door closed behind him, leaning up against it as he fought to not laugh again. The adrenaline was wearing off, the heady feeling of excitement about getting away with that still causing his heart to pound. “He was as blind as a cat that can’t find the mouse right under its nose! It was _paw_ sitively painful to listen to him prattle on when I just wanted to lap at you like a cat drinking cream.”

Marinette groaned at the stream of cat puns coming out of her boyfriend’s mouth, but she couldn’t stop the giggle that followed. His cat puns were epic in scope… Epic in awfulness, that is. But they were a part of him, and she loved him, bad cat puns and all. She cleared her throat to cover up another giggle.

“I feel bad though, he was concerned enough about my health to give me the rest of the day off.” Marinette collapsed onto Adrien’s plush white couch and put her arm over her eyes. “I didn’t know your father had the ability to be concerned about someone besides himself.” She wasn’t saying it to be mean, it was just surprising that Gabriel had responded so humanely.

“He likes you, bug. Somehow you managed to woo him and win him over. Teach me your secrets, oh wise one!” Adrien flopped next to her. She lifted her arm up slightly and cracked an eye, looking at her boyfriend with an unamused look. She still couldn’t figure out Gabriel Agreste, who was so nice to her yet still so unyielding regarding his own flesh and blood. She suddenly swung herself over to straddle her boyfriend. His surprised emerald gaze was quickly turned into one of lust as she kissed him hard on the lips. She tilted her head and deepened the kiss until he pulled away gasping for breath.

“I don’t want to think about your father or work or anything else except you and me taking full advantage of this extra time together. Care to show me a good time, Kitty?” She lowered her voice and batted her eyelashes at the momentarily stunned blonde model. The mischievous look he gave her left no doubt in her mind that he was thinking along the exact same lines as she.

He surged forward without warning, picking her up as he stood from the couch. She wrapped her legs around his waist while his hands cupped her round ass to steady her as he walked towards his bedroom. She nibbled on his ear and lavished his neck with kisses, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold herself steady. He sat down at the edge of his bed with her still in his lap. His hands drew upwards, pushing the navy blue lace at the bottom of her dress up. He gripped her round ass hard as he ground up against her. He needed more friction, or he needed her pretty little dress to come off. He opted for option two and moved his hands up to the top of her zipper. He pulled it downwards slowly, barely trailing his fingertips down her spine as he did. She shuddered at his touch, getting her revenge by slipping her hands down underneath the bottom of his maroon shirt, and scratching her nails across his taut stomach. He moaned as he captured her lips in a heated kiss. She pushed her hands up to take his shirt off, only pausing her kisses long enough to slip the bunched material over his head. She threw it to the side as they crashed back together.

Not willing to be outdone by the ravenette, he pushed her off of his lap, breaking away from her kisses. She pouted at him but he just smirked at her and ran his hands down her shoulders, pushing the dress off until it fell around her ankles. She stepped out of it and kicked it away from them. She hadn’t found the time to put her underwear back on (or she just wanted to drive her boyfriend insane, knowing that there was nothing underneath her dress) so she stood in all her naked glory, and he gawked. He still didn’t tire of seeing her like this, displayed only for him. It only served to stoke the fire that was always burning for her. He reached for her, but she evaded his grasp and instead pushed him backwards until he fell on the dark gray comforter.

“You’re overdressed, Chaton.” She leaned over him and smirked down at him before running her hand along his zip until she cupped him through his tight jeans. His cock flexed in the confines of his jeans and she took pity on him. She unzipped his pants and he raised his hips to help her as she eased them and his boxer briefs down and off his legs. When she stood back up, a wicked gleam shined from her eyes. She climbed on top of him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss once more. As their tongues clashed and fought for dominance, she slid herself along his hard shaft, earning a gasp and a loud moan from the man below her. He tried to guide her to where he needed her most, to line himself up and sink into her warm wetness, but she remained just out of his reach.

“Why are you teasing me, Bugaboo?” Adrien whined as she bit his bottom lip and pulled. His hands were moving a mile a minute, grasping her hips and trying to force them down, then reaching up to slide them along her back to bring her closer for more kisses.

“I believe it was _you_ that decided to play with me while I was trying to conduct a very important meeting. That decision has consequences, _mon cher_. I think I would like to hear you _beg_. Tell me why I should reward you, Adrien. Spell it out for me.”

 


	6. Day Six: Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to bang this out in the midst of going to my dad's, cooking dinner, cleaning the kitchen, driving home and putting two wild kids to bed. So here it is, in all its early glory!
> 
> Quantum happened to have some time to knock out her drawing for once as well, it's scary how in sync (n'sync XD) we can be at times!

“Spell it out? Hmmmmm. You’ve always been the sexiest bug I’ve ever seen.” Adrien tried to think of something, _anything_ to say as she started to slide along his length again.

“That’s a good start, but I need something more… personal.” Marinette loved playing games with the man below her, loved to watch his mind work and the solutions he could come up with on the fly. She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear.

“You look amazing when we make love. It’s like the world’s light has dimmed and you shine out as a beacon to bring me home.” Adrien whispered into her ear, smirking at the shudder that ran through her.

She lifted herself up and quickly sank down on to his rigid length. They both groaned in unison as she seated him fully inside her. “Keep… going.”

“I like to watch your expression as you bounce up and down, and know that it's only me, that it’s only because of my cock inside you, that causes you to scrunch your nose up just a little bit and your lips to part as you gasp from me filling you up. You’re ethereal in your beauty, My Lady.”

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore. She had to start moving, had to start climbing to the peak of their pleasure. She should’ve felt self conscious about lifting herself up to sink back down on to him, starting to bounce. After hearing his words, that in any other setting would’ve been incredibly cheesy, she should’ve felt embarrassed at how he watched her pleasure. But, she couldn’t really find it in her to be bothered by it, because after all, she admired him during their intimate moments too. They had been together for so long, had catered to this fire between them for _so long_ , she only felt pride at being able to make him feel that way. Pride at him being comfortable enough to share something like that with her. Pride at being a safe zone for the broken man underneath her.

She mewled as his hands worked her breasts, throwing her head back and surrendering herself to their rhythm as they moved together. No more words needed to pass between them, the language of love flowing out of their very bodies spoke volumes. Adrien kept whispering her name as if it was a devotion, a prayer to the highest being possible, and it caused her coil to snap.

“Ahhhhh. Adrien…. Ahh!” She tried to speak around her panting, tried to tell him that she felt at one with him during moments like this, but her body was answering the call of his, and she gave up fighting it and came around him.

He rolled them over after her cries died down, chasing his own release. His Lady was writhing underneath him, her cries a symphony to his ears as she wound back up. He pumped into her wildly, slamming into her with each cry. His pace stuttered as he felt her walls contract against him, clenching around his cock and milking it as she screamed and shook underneath him. The pressure at the base of his spine snapped and his release slammed into him. The intense flow of emotions were too much for him, and he bit down on her shoulder to keep himself from falling apart.

Her arms wrapped around him and held him as the white noise in his ears finally died back down. Her hands smoothed up and down his back and he buried his face into her shoulder. Sometimes the feelings he had for the woman currently comforting him would overwhelm him. He was ashamed that he reacted that way at the most inopportune times, such as moments like this, but she had always assured him that it was one of the things she loved about him when it would happen.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. She looked up at him with adoration shining in her eyes, and a tear rolled down his face. She kissed it away before reaching a hand up to cup his face. She stared into his green eyed gaze hidden behind his glasses for a moment, trying to convey as much love as possible. She made sure he was still looking at her when she spoke to him softly. “Adrien, I love you so much. My world would be so much darker without you in it. All these years, they mean everything to me. I’m so glad our accidental reveal happened.”

He crushed her to him, once again overwhelmed. “Mari… You are my world. You are the reason I get up each day and the last thing I think about each night before falling asleep. You’ve stolen my heart, My Lady, and I hope you keep it for the rest of our lives. I never want to be without you by my side, in our suits and out of them. I hope you know how much you mean to me, and how much I desperately need you in my life. I love you so much, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Even before our accidental reveal, I loved you. I had fallen head over heels for you when we were about to graduate high school, but I just couldn’t figure out how to approach you knowing that I also loved Ladybug. You’ve always been the perfect half of me, the part of my soul that houses all the good and beautiful things this world has to offer. That is what you are. You’re amazing. I’m glad you’re mine. I hope you allow me to remain at your side for the rest of our lives.”

Marinette laughed shakily as she brushed her own tears away. When he got sentimental, he always blew her away with the love that he spoke of her with. A traitorous part of her heart piped up, wondering why he wouldn’t marry her if he loved her so much. She hated herself for thinking that while he was sitting here pouring his heart and soul out about how much he loved her. She should just be happy with what he’s given her. He’s given her the world, and here she was petty enough to wonder why he wouldn’t give her _more?_ She was horrified at her treasonous thoughts at a time like this. She didn’t deserve this man, and yet here he was giving himself to her again and again. Before she could sensor herself, her thoughts popped out of her mouth. “I don’t deserve you.”

He immediately sat up and pulled away to look at her, his green eyes serious behind his glasses. “Don’t say that, Marinette. That is not true. We were meant to be. Two halves of the same whole, remember? It was written in the stars that we would be together. How many other couples can say that? C’mon, Bugaboo. Don’t think like that, okay?’ He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. She smiled through her tears and nodded. He brilliantly smiled at her before pulling her back down and rubbing his nose to hers.

Tikki and Plagg watched from their spot on a high shelf as their holders continued to cuddle and talk softly. Plagg’s arm wound around Tikki and she leaned against him. “They really are perfect for each other. I know Marinette’s insecurity about not being married is the reason behind those words. I hope she realizes that she has an amazing soulmate, regardless of their social status.”

“You know how humans are with their ‘relationship status’ hang ups. I’m glad we’ve never needed that. Right, bug?” Plagg nuzzled Tikki and she giggled.

“True. Everyone’s always known there’s only one mangy cat for me.”

 


End file.
